


He breathes

by lotica (fhxlzk)



Series: Time travels [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhxlzk/pseuds/lotica





	He breathes

Severus breathes shallowly, cannot even mewl or whimper piteously. Soft hands are cleansing him, taking good care of him. It feels so warm, gentle, and sweet. He does not even flinch when the hands are touching his overused hole. He is so deliciously fucked open.  
“You are so pliant right now, Severus. Do you want to be filled again? I think you can take whatever you want as of the moment,” a young voice says.  
His hole might have twitched, he does not know.  
“Just you,” he crocks.


End file.
